Sahdmawz
|-|Sahdmawz= |-|Ultimate Sahdmawz= |-|True Sahdmawz= Summary Sahd'sstik Mawzochist (A silly eldritch spelling of "Sadistic Masochist"), or Sahdmawz for short, is the villain of Tales of Randomness and Dismay. He is referred to as the "Pain Demon", due to how he loves to inflict pain upon many, including himself. Sahdmawz's true form is the embodiment of all chaos, and one day, it manifested part of itself into a burning pile of flesh of the wicked, in the first universe, then seeks to become "The Ultimate Being" It is hinted that he is one of the children of "Toast" Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | Likely 1-C Name Sahd'sstik Mawzochist, Sahdmawz, the Pain Demon Age: Avatar is vigintillions of years old, true form is inapplicable Gender: Male Origin Tales of Randomness and Dismay Classification: Hard to kill Pain Demon, Pain Embodiment | Eternal Entity of Chaos Powers and abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 8, and 9; Claims to be in a state of being "Neither dead or alive", and erased the universe with no hell to contain him. Sahdmawz is will return as long as there is pain, and his true form exist on a higher plane), Regeneration (High-Godly; Survived the erasure of the entire universe), Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (By entering Kaln's mind, he driven him insane with his powers), Dream Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Not only controls physical pain, but mental pain, such as greif), Pain Manipulation (Controls all of pain), Resurrection (His true avatar can create new avatars of himself), Void Manipulation (Completely erased the universe from existence, along with it's void, underworld, etc), Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Spatial Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Chain Manipulation Elasticity, Fate Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (Stated to be the inevitability of death, and can change the likelihood of someone dying of a cause), Acausality (Type 4) Resistance to Pain Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Absorption, Void Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation |-|Ultimate Sahdmawz=All previous powers to a greater extent, Enhanced Senses, Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Types 2 and 4), Reality Warping, Power Mimicry, Invulnerability, Chaos Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Duplication, Death Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Nigh-Omniscience, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification Resistance to Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, and Space-Time Manipulation |-|True Avatar=All previous powers to a greater extent, Abstract Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Omnipresence, Information Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Erased the main universe and later recreated it, which includes the overworld, underworld, nine hells, nine heavens, and its void) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Contains the Event Horizon within him, which can bring terminus upon all of what was, is, and will be, which includes an "Infinite amount of copies" of the main universe, and would would erase the concept of creation) | Likely Complex Multiverse level (Stated to be on a higher plane of existence, transcending all lower levels of existence. Likely 7th-Dimensional) Speed: Infinite (Moved in the void of the erased universe) | Immeasurable (Stated to transcend space and time) | Omnipresent (Is the embodiment of chaos all across existence) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Likely Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level (Survived the erasure of the universe and its realms) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Can survive the Event Horizon within him, and killing him would release it. Can most likely survive Event Horizon destroying everything) Stamina: Limitless Range Likely Complex Multiversal (Can manifest from his avatar Standard Equipment: Mask | Event Horizon Intelligence: Very High, albiet insane | Nigh-Omniscient (States to see all timelines, and knows all there is to need to know Weaknesses: Insane and Sadistic Keys: Base | Ultimate Being | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tales of Randomness and Dismay Category:Demons Category:Insane Characters Category:Sadists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Dream Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Pain Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Light Users Category:Chain Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Resistance Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Death Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Information Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Sadistic Sleuth's pages